Damned If I Do Ya Damned If I Don't - A Lokane Fanfiction
by FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves
Summary: Jane finds Loki is showing an interest in her. Rated Mature for later chapters. Title from an All Time Low song of the same name
1. Chapter 1

Jane Foster stepped out of a practically shimmering sleek, silver car, followed closely by her 'escort', who had said no more than ten words to her from the airport to their destination. She smiled and nodded at the driver, who had got out the car and was now carrying her suitcase and turned to look at her new home, having to stare almost directly skyward. She looked at her watch. 12:30 exactly.  
She exhaled through pouted lips. "So...talk about prompt, huh?" The escort looked down at her with blank expression, and she sighed, before proceeding.

"Hello, Miss Jane Foster."  
Tony Stark's unmistakable voice sounded through the intercom in the wall at the front of Stark Tower. She looked up at the camera situated, smiling shyly.  
"Hi, um-" The door opened, making a hissing sound as it did so.  
"It is I, Tony Stark, protector of earth and Overlord of All. Step inside, hone- Ow, Pepper! What? I was just calling her honey! How is that flirting? Fine. Step inside, professional colleague." Jane smiled, walking gingerly inside, to be greeted by none other than Captain America, who gave her a broad smile, shaking her hand politely and introducing himself with, "Steve Rogers, m'am. Call me Steve." The ultimate gentleman.  
"Jane Foster. Jane." She replied.  
"Now, that I know," Steve grinned. They took the elevator to the thirteen floor, and Steve opened a door marked, 'Authorised Personnel ONLY', and leading her down a corridor lined with countless doors and Staff Profiles, and cloaked in blue carpet and minimalist grey wallpaper . "Thor hasn't stopped talking about you since he found out you were coming to work here. He's right about you, you know. You're very pretty."  
Jane blushed at the compliment, which seemed so innocent and genuine. "Thank you. I like your...Shield."  
"Why, thank you. Now, Tony's asked me to give you a short tour of the place, so...lets start off with the labs, shall we? Though, you probably won't want to see them all."  
"Oh, okay. How many are there?"  
Steve sighed. "Well, there's a minimum of two per floor, though we only really use the three on the second to top floor, for 'specialised science', on floor thirteen...don't ask, it's Tony's lucky number apparently...and the others are for the company's workers. But you'll be in L2F13sharing with Dr. Banner, and your lab assistant Darcy, when she arrives."  
Jane nodded, taking it all in.  
"The bedrooms are situated on the 'specialised science' floor, as well, though Banner has a floor to himself, F12, as do Tony and Pepper, F14, and, F11...Loki."  
She stopped dead. "Woah, woah, whoah! Did you just say Loki?" She asked, "Tony's letting Loki stay here? Is he crazy?!"  
"Apparently he's changed."  
"According to who?"  
"Thor. Tony. Himself."  
"And what do you think? Do you think he's changed?"  
Steve started walking again, thus forcing her to do so, as well. "I'm not qualified to answer that, Miss Foster." They turned the corridor to a pair of double-doors, dark wood with silver handles and blacked out windows. It was labeled, 'Room of Avengers'. He pressed his thumb to a print-reader on the left door-knob, and they slid open.

Inside was the biggest games-room Jane had ever seen. Darcy was going to love this place so, so much. The floor was carpeted in a night-sky print, and the sofa was blue. It faced a plasma-screen, surrounded by shelves of consoles, games, DVD's and nerdy little figurines and huge posters. On the other side of a room was a kitchen with all the standards, an island breakfast bar and black marble surfaces. Sat on the sofa, playing a video game was Clint Barton, dressed in a dark hoodie, a blue t-shirt and cargo pants. He looked at her, whispered, "Dammit,"  
Then returned to his game.  
"What's up with him?" She mouthed, and Steve just smiled.  
"Hey, Hawkeye!"  
"Yeah, Cap'?"  
"Aren't you going to come say hello to the person you've just lost a bet with 'Tash over?"  
"Shut up, Capsicle." He said, but he paused his game, and got up.  
"Hey. I'm Clint." He offered his hand for her to shake.  
"Jane." She smiled, and Steve gestured to the door. "On with it, then."  
Just as they were leaving, Jane heard Clint say to Steve, "Thor wasn't kidding when he said she was hot, was he?"

They stopped again at the labs, all of which were empty. "We must've just missed 'em." Steve explained. "I think that's all I need to show you for now. The Tower is easy to navigate. Your room is F11B2. You only share a floor with one other person, and that's-"  
"Loki, right?"  
"I can get Tony to get it changed, if you would like?"  
Jane thought about it for a moment. "I think I may be able to bear it. Thank you, Steve."  
"No problem, m'am. You'll find your belongings in your room. If you need anything, speak to the AI, Jarvis, by just speaking to the room around you."

Jane was a little overwhelmed by her bedroom, ensuite and furniture, and she knew this place was going to spoil her. She started unpacking her clothes, mostly plaid and t-shirts and jeans, into her chest of drawers, finding them already half-filled with new several new pair of jeans, and some cute tops, but her stuff fit in fine. She hung up her few dresses in the closet, which had several amazing dresses inside already, with some stilettos, some flats, and some sandals in the shoerack. "Wow. This place really had it covered." She muttered.  
"Indeed." A British accent replied. Jane froze. "Do not panic, Miss, I am Jarvis."  
"Oh...ok."  
"I trust you find your room fitting? Miss Potts picked out the colours. Black bedsheets, black furniture, and purple walls and carpets. Should you need it, there is a safe located behind the picture frame above your headboard. You can turn the CCTV in your room on and off, as well as sound, and I can dim the lights, switch them off, switch them on, wake you wish an alarm and play music as you wish. The TV-" it switched on, "Is connected to the CCTV systems, and I can connect it to all the channels you wish for." It flickered off, and the room was silent.  
"Okay, thank you Jarvis."  
"You are most welcome, Miss Foster. I believe Thor, Loki and Tony wish for you to go to the Room of Avengers now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thor!" Jane exclaimed as she opened the door, rushing forward to greet him. He smothered her in a hug, picking her up off her feet and spinning her.  
"Jane, my love, I missed you!" He grinned as he put her down.  
"I missed you, too!" She smiled, happily.  
"Miss Foster." Jane turned to see Tony Stark, looking partly amused, partly sickened by what he was seeing. She nodded to him, and outstretched her hand.  
"Mr. Stark."  
"Please, call me Tony." He seemed to be assessing her with his eyes. The sound of a throat being cleared cut through the moment of silence, and that was the first time Jane noticed Loki leaning against the wall.  
"Jane Foster." The nod that he gave her was almost a polite gesture, and it would have been, if it weren't for that constant smug expression. She smiled, but it was forced. "So...we meet...again."  
Jane rolled her eyes. "Everything about you is menacing. Stop it." Loki looked at her, a smirk playing at his close to bloodless lips.  
"Stop what?" He raised a suspiciously perfect dark eyebrow. She scoffed, turning back to Tony.  
"Mr Stark. Tony, you called me down here?"  
"Indeed, Jane." He replied, "Indeed. I need to finalise some things about this place. Thor, Natasha needs you in training. Loki, for once you're fine where you are, just don't do anything."  
"I'm on your side, why would I do anything." The god in question replied.  
Jane smiled as her...boyfriend? As her boyfriend left the room.  
Tony sighed. "Look, there are some things that 'Tash wanted me to tell you. First up, if you're in danger, just alert Jarvis."  
She nodded. "Ok. Got it."  
"Second, if you and Thor should argue, do it in your spare time instead of wasting lab or training time. Or if you and anyone start arguing, actually. Oh, and one final thing?"  
"Yes?"  
"No. Inappropriate. Fraternising. With. The enemy. Clear?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Well, if you excuse me, I have to be off. You kids play nice. Jarvis, the doors." They were sliding shut behind him by the time Jane allowed another look at Loki.  
"Seems you aren't too keen on me still, Jane. I wish to repay you one day."  
Jane scoffed. "Excuse me? I mean, not to seem rude, but I shouldn't really be making friends with you."  
Loki laughed. "Friends is fine. Just don't have sex with me or let me touch you indecently and you'll be fine."  
"As if that'll ever happen. No offence." She headed to the door.  
Just before she left she heard Loki's laugh, and he said, "Are you challenging me, Miss Foster?"

Jane found her new lab was easy to find, and most of her equipment already in place. She took out the rest, dusting her hands off as soon as she'd finished setting it all up, and stood back to survey it. "Pretty neat stuff you got there." Said a voice from a couple of feet behind her. Jane turned to see an older guy with glasses and a mop of dark hair looking on with his hands in the pockets of his rumpled black slacks. He smiled, and she smiled back, offering her hand to shake.

"Thank you. Jane Foster." He took it.  
"Bruce Banner. You'll probably know me better as what Tony calls an 'Enormous Green Rage Monster'."  
"You're the Hulk?" She asked, shocked. This guy didn't look like he could take down anything besides a small bug, or even want to.  
"You seem surprised. Most people are."  
Jane smiled. He seemed genuinely kind, if a little awkward "Well, thanks for the welcome. My assistant should be here soon, she should be here now but she got held up."  
Banner stepped towards his own lab counter and started looking at the futuristic-looking computer screen. Jane turned to her own work.  
"You have an assistant?" He asked, taking notes on a pad of paper of the occurrence on his screen.  
"Yeah, her name's Darcy. She's really great."

The next morning, Jane returned to the lab to find a steaming cup of coffee with her name on it, literally. She picked it up to find a note stuck underneath, that read:

To my favourite astrophysicist,

I got here last night and if you're looking for me I'll be in the 3rd floor communal kitchen, but you'll probably want to get back to science. Just make sure you eat something today!

Love,  
Darcy xx

Jane smiled. This was just so typically Darcy that it was unbelievable. Putting the note down on the side, she picked up her coffee and sipped the hot liquid.

She headed to the third floor kitchen, and found Darcy chatting to Steve, looking like she was in seventh heaven. Jane smiled. "Hey, Darce!"  
Darcy grinned back, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, Jane! It's amazing here!"  
"I know! Have you met Tony yet?"  
"Yeah, he was there to welcome me in. Didn't even bat an eyelash that it was, what? Three in the morning?"  
Jane smiled, but then her expression darkened. "So..you haven't met Loki yet?"  
Darcy shook her head. "No. Have you?"  
"Yeah...but he seems...different. Friendly."  
Darcy looked at her boss worriedly. "Loki? Different? Friendly?"  
Jane nodded.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Mmm. Thanks for the coffee."  
"You're welcome. And, Jane?"  
"Yes?"  
"You'll have to introduce me to our new housemates. I hear they aren't so bad body-wise."  
Jane shook her head, laughing to herself, "You're insufferable."


End file.
